


Santa's gay!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: What happens when Santa and Harry get caught kissing by Harry and Severus's child?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Santa’s gay

 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

“Santa’s gay ” spoke the child with wild black hair and black eyes with glasses and a cute button nose with loose clothing.

“How do you know?” asked the red headed child with freckles and blue eyes with a sweater on that had a big F on it and jeans that went over his shoes.

“Yeah, Snape, how do you know? It could be a lie just like when you told us that your dad was the famous Harry Potter.” said the girl with straight blond, almost white hair, with brown eyes and was wearing a jacket that had fur covered at the hood with gloves made of the finest cotton and perfect fitting jeans.

“This ain’t a lie, and that wasn’t either, but we will argue about that later, anywho, last night when Santa was givin’ me and snot nose presents, I saw him talkin’ to me da and grab him like pa does and kiss him I plan to tell pa when he’s done doin’ whatever and show him the picture I took, see look ” said the boy, digging in his jean pocket and bringing out a wrinkled photo shoot, showing in fact that Santa was indeed kissing his da.

“Dude, does that mean they are gonna break up?” asked the red head, slightly tipping his head to get a better look at the picture.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think me da should be cheating on him like that, cause that’s like me when I cheated on Carmen with Sandra. Wasn’t right and I learned my lesson, you gotta hide better.” said the boy with a wise nod of his head.

“You are so pathetic, Carmen is ugly, and then....ugh, Sandra, don’t even get me started on her Her nose is bigger then your pa’s ” said the blond headed girl.

“Your just jealous cause I didn’t ask you out, but really, I some how got to keep them together, but tell the truth. I guess Jack wasn’t kiddin’ when he said you can’t handle the truth, that sucker needs to be sued, cause all he does is hurt everyone, I mean remember that time I had to tell the truth that I really took grandpa’s lemon drops, the truth is just a jerk ” said the black haired boy with a grin.

“I think you should tell the truth, then tell your pa if he leaves your da, you’ll run away, it works every time ” said the red head.

“Brilliant Gosh, I’m glad you got your mom’s brain. See ya guys, I’m gonna go find my pa.” said the boy, then ran off to find him.

It didn’t take him very long to find him in his work room working on a potion, the boy slowly walked into the room, holding the picture in his hands with care.

“Pa?” asked the boy with hesitation.

“Yes, little one?” asked the man, turning his gaze to his son, then back to the potion.

“What would you do if da cheated on you?” asked the boy, rubbing the smooth surface of the picture with his thumb.

“Well, I don’t know, but I would hope your father wouldn’t cheat on me. Why?” asked the man, turning his gaze to the boy, wondering what this was all about.

“Welllllll....dacheatedonyouwithSantalastnightandIhavethepicturetoproveit ” said the boy quickly.

“Let me see the picture?” asked the man, amazing himself that he could understand that.

“Here.” said the boy, shoving the picture into his fathers hand.

He inspected the picture with a hint of amusement, he couldn’t believe his boy caught him kissing husband.

“What if we let this one slide? I’ll talk to your father and figure this out, but that isn’t going to change anything.” said the man.

“Okay, cause if you would have left I would have had to run away. See ya later pa ” said the boy, then was on his way.

Later that night, when everyone had bedded down for the night, the man rolled next to the other one, and whispered to him lightly.

“So, you thought I never would have found out about you kissing Santa? Wrong again my husband.” said the man with a deep chuckle.

“It was fun while it lasted, and how did you find out?” said the other man, laughing lightly.

“Oh, just a certain little boy.” said the man, then showed him the picture.

The other man laughed until he ran out of breath, and as he finally went to sleep, he thought to himself about how it was most definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
